The Journey
by CherryCheer
Summary: They're not the people you know. Not at all. Dawn is the princess of Sinnoh and possessor of a mysterious power. Ash is her childhood friend who wants to become a Pokémon Master. Dawn ventures to find Ash to declare her love to him when a puzzling symbol is uncovered. It is the beginning of a remarkable quest! Now Ash must journey to other regions. All to save Dawn. (PearlShipping)
1. Home Is Where The Start Is!

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first ever story since I joined fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. I will not be updating weekly or anything, just when I have the time :( This story is called 'The Journey' and it is a Pokémon story slightly crossed over with Tsubasa Chronicles. Anyway, I hope you like reading this first chapter and please leave a review if possible. Constructive criticism is fine but I have done my best with spelling and grammar (even though spelling is one of my down-sides)! This is a ****PearlShipping**** story just to warn you. If you do not like it (Do you really?!) then I suggest you don't read this. Well, that's enough from me, on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Home Is Where The Start Is!

Footsteps could be heard prodding along the bustling streets of the Kingdom of Sinnoh. He continues to make his way to his small home on the east side of the kingdom, which isn't far from where he is. When he reaches his destination, he slowly opens the door and takes off his red cap. He then puts down his rucksack next to a picture frame. It shows a younger version of the man himself grinning while clinging on to the back of an older man who looked very much like him.

"Hello Father... I'm home."

Just then, he heard a knock on the door he entered not long ago.

"Yes?" He says, walking over to open the door, wondering who it could be. As soon as the door was open, he was attacked with a hug from a certain person.

"Ash!" The girl shouted with glee, hugging her childhood friend tightly. She was wearing a cream-colored, floor length silk robe with a hood drooping halfway down her back. The robe had a light plum-colored trimmings along the bottom. Underneath, she wore the same cream-colored dress which reached her ankles. It also had a light plum trims, but they were slightly thicker than the ones on her robe. There was a large lilac gem just off the top of her dress. It had a golden circle surrounding it that made it pleasant to the eye. Her long blue hair flowed halfway down her back, and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the light. Soon after her hugging her friend, they both crashed to the ground and the girl immediately started asking questions.

"Welcome home! How did the league turn out? Did you win? Have you been eating properly? You didn't catch a fever, did you?"

"Y-yes... It's all fine, Your Highness." Ash replied, still blushing slightly from his friend's sudden welcome.

"I told you _not_ to call me that!"

"But...Princess..."

"I told you to call me by my name!" She continued, slightly irritated now.

"Yes Your High- No! I mean...O-okay."

"It's Dawn!" She said, glaring at Ash now.

"D-D-Dawn." He stuttered, clearly not used to being told to call her by her name. Dawn smiled sweetly once she heard Ash say her name instead of the usual 'Your Highness'. Dawn never really liked being called that by anyone, especially by her older brother when he teased her. At that moment Dawn realized something.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I must be hurting you!" She said worriedly. She quickly jumped off Ash's legs and sat on the floor, staring downwards attempting to hide the redness that was creeping up to her cheeks. Ash sat up and smiled but avoided eye contact.

"But really, I'm glad you're home Ash." Dawn said, looking in Ash's direction.

"Me too." Ash said, taking in a deep breath before standing up. He walked over to his rucksack which was on the table beside the picture frame. He rummaged in it for a few seconds. Dawn stood up and walked towards him.

"I need to exchange some of my Pokémon. Would you like to come with me?" Ash asked. Dawn's eyes widened slightly with happiness and nodded her head, smiling brightly. They went out of the door and headed down towards the busy streets of the local market which sold all sorts of different berries that could be found outside the Sinnoh Kingdom. The stalls were stocked with more than just berries and customers crowding around. People sold cloth, home appliances, decorative items and many more things that people liked to buy. Today was extremely busy due to the increase of people who decided to open a stall for whatever they had in stock to sell.

"I need to get some equipment for tomorrow, so while we're here I'll do that." Ash said, glancing at the stalls around them trying to find one that sold the things he needed. Dawn nodded in response and pulled her hood over her head. Most of her blue hair was covered and only her fringe could be seen. Ash thought a while before saying:

"Could you have escaped the castle again?" He asked Dawn.

"It's only because when I say that I'm going to your place, my brother gets upset for some reason." She replied, looking into the distance.

"His Majesty is just worried about his little sister." Ash said, smiling at her.

"...You think so?" Dawn said, frowning slightly. She then suddenly noticed something and ran towards it. She hadn't realized that her hood had fallen down. Ash followed to see what had caught her eye. Dawn knelt front of a box of fresh apples. They had a wonderful green color.

"Wow, they look delicious! Ash, let's get this for today!" Dawn exclaimed, holding a ripe juicy apple in her hands.

"If its alright with you, would you like to just take it?" The woman said with a smile on her face. She looked like she was in her early forties. Her dark brown hair came up to her shoulders and her eyes were the same color, only lighter. She wore a green apron over her peach coloured shirt. Dawn looked up at the woman as Ash came and knelt next to her.

"Are you sure its alright?" Dawn asked with the apple still in her hands.

"Of course! You are the Princess after all."

Then people started crowding around Ash and Dawn. They both stood up and looked around. Ash was amazed by how many people were here. They all obviously adored the princess of their kingdom very much. Dawn smiled but her expression changed when she heard something not far down the road.

**So, how was that? I hope to update again soon so be ready! Sorry if this chapter wasn't so long. It definitely wasn't as long as I would've liked it. But I promise to make Chapter 2 longer and better detail too. Again, apologies for the character descriptions. They weren't good and as you can tell, it isn't something I'm very good at. But I will try my best in the next chapter for you. Until then, it's goodbye from me for now! Please leave a review, I appreciate it very much! :)**


	2. Royalty Isn't Everything

**A/N: And we are back with Chapter Two of The Journey! I just wanna say a quick thank you to those who reviewed! This chapter has been aimed towards being bigger, better, stronger! You get the idea. So, let's get one with it! Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer thing in the first chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Tsubasa Chronicles. They are both owned by GameFreak (and whoever else) and CLAMP. If I did own either one of them, all the pairing I like would be canon!**

Chapter 2: Royalty Isn't Everything

"Look! There's the Princess!"

Dawn turned to see a group of men rushing towards her. Ash followed suit and realized what the matter was. It was the castle guards. Dawn had said herself that she had managed to escape the castle, but clearly not thought about the King sends guards out to find her. Dawn began to panic as they got closer.

"Oh no! If the guards catch me, they'll take me back to the castle! What should I do?" Dawn worried out loud. She didn't mean to speak to anyone in particular, but Ash knew what to do. Run. He grabbed Dawn hand. The princess looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Let's go." Ash said. He gave Dawn a second to think before speeding through the crowd and down a surprisingly quiet street of the market. Dawn held on tightly and she was literally off the ground because Ash was running so fast. She had no idea where they would end up, but she hoped it would be somewhere that the castle guards would not find them.

After a short while, they reached a quiet area nearby Sinnoh's most famous landmark. They were ruins that appeared to look like Pokémon. In fact, they were ancient statues of The Ruler Of Time and The Ruler Of Space, known as Dialga and Palkia. Both were Legendary Pokémon who were said to be the overlords of time and space. Many myths have spread about the two Pokémon before the ruins had been uncovered. After they were dug up, people have traveled miles to look at the magnificent sight of the two Legendary Pokémon. Pokémon Researchers across the world have studied them ever since the ruins were located, maybe even before that! Engravings on both statues were found when the enormous dig came to an end. Both read, _"Friendship, all lives touch other lives to create something anew and alive." _No one really understood what the message really meant, even until now. But some say that this ancient message could lead to something extraordinary.

Both Ash and Dawn collapsed to the floor, very exhausted, but smiling as they did so.

"I've never ran that fast in my life!" Ash exclaimed, still slightly out of breath.

"That was fun!" Dawn giggled. Then Ash realized that he and Dawn were still hand-in-hand. He didn't think Dawn would feel comfortable so he began to get up. Although to his surprise, Dawn quickly took hold of he hand again.

"C-Could we stay like this for a little longer?" Dawn asked. His eyes widened for a split-second and he rotated his head to face her. She had that expression on her face that Ash could never find a word for. Happiness? Anger? ...sadness? Being the dense kid he always was, and possibly still is, he just couldn't put his finger on it after all this time. Dawn simply smiled up at him.

A silence passed for what seemed like hours. Dawn suddenly sat up, Ash then following her lead. She put her apple inside the pocket of her robe and sighed. Her head turned towards the ruins which weren't very far away from where they both sat.

"It was my father's dream to uncover those ruins." Ash said, somewhat out of the blue.

"It's been about seven years." said Dawn. "Since you and your father first arrived in Sinnoh, that is." She added.

"He was an archaeologist and showed up in the castle requesting permission to excavate the ruins of this kingdom." Ash explained.

"That was when we first met, huh?" Dawn said softly, as a smile appeared on her face.

"Although Father died very near to the ending of the dig, he said he lived a happy life. He left with a smile on his face." Ash continued. He missed his Father but stayed strong, refusing to let his emotions get the better of him. He had to because Dawn was here with him.

"Would you like to live with me in the castle, Ash?" Dawn suddenly asked, not staying on the subject of the kingdom's ruins and Ash's father.

"In the castle?" Ash repeated. "That would be strange."

"No it wouldn't!" Dawn protested. " You are my childhood friend after all."

Ash stood up and said, "Those that aren't from the royal line can't live in the castle." He stared into the distance. "And also, it's already enough for me living as a Pokémon Trainer."

"But..." Dawn started. "Because of the journeys you've been going on lately, I haven't been able to see you." Her eyes trailed down to look at the ground. "I'm lonely. Don't you get lonely too?"

"I do." Ash answered quietly but honestly. "But it's my dream to be-"

"I know." Dawn interrupted, already knowing what Ash was going to say. "Your precious dream to become Pokémon Master, right? I know that, but...I still want to spend time with you." She admitted. Ash sat down next to her and let her continue speaking.

"When I lie in bed at night, I always think, _'What is Ash doing right now?'_ and _'I wonder if he ever thinks about me at all.' "_ Dawn couldn't believe she was telling Ash all these things, but it was the truth and she wanted to let him know at least. She kept her gaze downwards, not wanting to make eye-contact.

"I do." Ash said. "I think about you too."

"Um, I..." Dawn began. "I have something to tell you, Ash." She continued, but she was much quieter for a reason Ash couldn't understand. It was now or never. Dawn knew that Ash would be heading off on yet another journey and leave her behind again in Sinnoh. Maybe, just maybe, if she told him what she had to say now, it might change his mind about going away again.

"I...really...err, li-"

Right at that moment, the bells from the castle rang so loudly that Ash was unable to hear the end of Dawn's sentence. They both found themselves on the ground because of the loud noise that had come from the bells.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked when the bells stopped ringing.

"Y-Yes, I just got startled a little." Dawn replied, holding her head in on hand. They both stood up at roughly the same time. Dawn explained that since the bells had rung she had to head back to the castle.

"Seems like the guards gave up!" She said halfheartedly.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Ash offered, clearly wanting a chance to ask Dawn about what she was trying to say before the bells rung.

"No, I'm fine. No need to worry." Dawn said, turning her back to him. Ash held a hand out about to stop her but Dawn spoke again before he had a chance to say anything.

"Um, about that thing I wanted to say to you...I'll tell you next time we meet." Just as she was about to walk off she added, "I'll definitely say it, so just wait." And with that, she walked back to the castle. Ash watched her as she headed further off into the distance. She left footsteps behind her and Ash was tempted to run up to her and tell her something which_ he_ had to say. But he stopped himself stepping backwards slightly.

"It's not good to have such feelings like this, right Father?" Ash thought out loud. He was sure his father thought otherwise, but he had to focus on his next journey. Not his feelings.

.: ~ * ~ :.

Dawn crept through the castle, heading towards her room, doing her best not to get noticed by anyone. She had succeeded getting through the front doors with ease. Only now, she had to make her way up to the second floor which would be much more of a struggle. Dawn continued to tip-toe as quietly as she could across the castle floors, holding her robe in her arms.

"You've been spotted, Dawn."

Dawn gasped and turned to see who the voice had come from.

**Chapter Two done! So? Are you satisfied with this chapter? :) I don't know about you, but I'm getting kinda bored of leaving cliffhangers like this. Which means I'll put another one in the next chapter for you! Heh heh, we'll see, although my next update won't be as fast as this one. You know, with Christmas coming up and everything. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, if you could. They mean the world to me! Well, until next time! :)**


	3. Restoring Memories

**A/N: And we're back! Yet again! I hope you have noticed new improvements on the two earlier chapters. All the spelling errors, grammar mistakes have been corrected. If there are some you have spotted, please let me know! I only want the best for my readers. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon or Tsubasa Chronicles. Even though it is at the top of my wish list, I fear I never will.**

Chapter 3: Restoring Memories

Dawn's eyes focused on the person sitting on the throne which wasn't all that far from where she stood. No wonder she was spotted! Also, it was the person who she _least _wanted to get noticed by.

"I...I'm home, Onii-Sama!" Dawn said, not wanting to stay in the stiff position she was in at the moment.

"Have you been with that twerp with the Pikachu again?" Dawn's older brother asked with an annoyed tone.

Dawn's brother, Paul was King os the Sinnoh Kingdom. Even though he was not yet married to anybody, there was no other choice but for him to tak the throne due to the previous King and Queen's death. He would always complain about Dawn going into town to visit Ash for a reason Dawn was unaware of.

"He's _not _a twerp, and he name is Ash!" Dawn shouted, full of pure anger. She hated it when her brother call Ash a 'twerp'.

"For a little brat like him, I think 'twerp' suits him!"

The King and Princess then began to argue yet again, firing back at each other. They clearly wouldn't come to an end unless someone came along to stop them.

"He's not a brat either! Ash is going one journeys, traveling and working hard! You should respect him!" Dawn continued to shout.

"I will _not _respect him! A brat's a brat!"

"He is not!"

At that point, someone entered the room. They had heard all the noise and guessed what it might be.

"Perhaps we should leave it there, Your Majesty, Your Highness..." he said.

Dawn's frown immediately turned into a smile as she heard the voice.

"Reggie!"

Reggie was a friend and loyal worker of both the King and Princess. He specializes in a mysterious magical power. It comes in great use when it comes to teleporting, healing and almost anything really.

"Have you finished al your duties already?" Dawn asked, running up to him, her brother slowly following behind her.

"Yes. We knew of the arrival of the new temple evacuation team and their report."

"Temple?" Dawn question, confused by what was going on behind her back.

"That's right. We're building a new temple to protect the ruins." Reggie replied. "And His Majesty and I awaited them here."

Dawn nodded in understanding. Although she didn't understand how this new temple will help protect the ruins. She didn't want to push Reggie with any more questions. Then something flashed in her mind. Ash had said that if it was okay with the King, that he might be able to help with this new temple. How could Dawn have forgotten?!

"Will...Ash be um, helping out with this too?" She asked, her voice suddenly lowering slightly.

Reggie thought for a moment. "Ah, yes! Some of the people from Sinnoh will be doing as much as they can with this project too!"

Dawn looked at the floor. At least Ash would not be going on his journey anymore. But she still wouldn't be able to see him as often as she would like to. To her disappointment, the temple will take a while to build. She snapped back into reality when Reggie began showing the plan of the temple.

"This may seem longer to build then I suspected..." Reggie thought out loud.

"So this means the twerp will be busy for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time!"

Dawn frowned as she heard her brother say this.

"W-well, as long as this is what he wants to do, and it will make him the happiest person alive, that's fine with me!" Dawn shouted and stomped off upstairs. She hated the thought of Ash having to work so hard for a long time. She would rather him go off on another journey. But it was his choice, not Dawn's.

"You shouldn't provoke her so, Your Majesty." Reggie said once Dawn was out of sight.

"I told you that when we're alone, you can drop the formalities." Paul told Reggie.

"Yes Your M- I mean! ...Okay."

"He just gets on my nerves, that little kid."

* * *

"Honestly! My brother can be _so _annoying!"

Dawn stomped over to her window and leaned on the windowsill looking out into the distance. She had an amazing view of the ruins. Dawn was trying to imagine a huge temple surrounding it. She had her apple in her hands and was thinking about what happened today.

"Ash will be happy to hear that he will be able to help out will the building!" Dawn said to no one in particular. "I have an idea! I'll bring him lunch tomorrow!" Her face suddenly started to heat up. _And that's when I'll tell him..._ she thought. Then she giggled to herself and fell back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Maybe._

**And there you have it! Please tell me what you think! Good? Bad? I know, sorry for the short chapter... But reviews please, thank you! I will do my best to reply! But for the time being, it's bye-bye for now! :)**


	4. The Message

**A/N: Hello! I'm in the mood for speedy updates! I hope the previous chapter was up to standards! Only review if it's worth it! :) I've just recently learnt about a Traffic Graph and it makes no sense to me at all! Sorry, you don't want to listen to me blabbing on about this so on with the story!**

Chapter 4: The Message

"Where is it?!" Dawn shrieked. She had made a mental note in her mind the day before to take Ash his lunch today. It was his first day at the building site and Dawn wanted to make sure he ate properly, considering how much work he would be doing now. The only problem was that she couldn't find it. It was that hard to miss, especially with the yellow cloth she'd tied it up with.

"It was right here!" Dawn said pointing at the table in front of her. "And now it's gone!"

She continued to rush around the room in search for the small lunchbox. Maybe she should've put somewhere else. Somewhere…

_Did someone take it?! _Dawn thought. Her hands clenched into fists as she let out a scream. At that moment, Reggie came rushing in.

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?" He asked, but seeing the look on her face there certainly was.

Dawn nodded. "T-The lunch I made. It's gone! I left it right here!" She quickly explained. A silence passed as Reggie thought for a moment.

"You mean _this_?" He asked, holding something in his hand. Dawn stared at it for a second.

"Yes that's it! …Why do you have it?" Dawn said as excitement turned into curiosity.

"Well-"Reggie began but didn't get to finish explaining.

"Doesn't matter, thanks bye!" Dawn said as she swiftly snatched the lunchbox from Reggie and ran out of the castle. Reggie blinked after she slammed the door behind her, wondering why she was in such a rush.

Dawn happily skipped along the road which headed towards the Sinnoh ruins. She was careful and not clumsy and drop what she had made for Ash. She hoped that he would like it, considering that her cooking skills had improved lately; in her opinion at least. She knew how much Ash loved the sound of the word 'food' but it was probably just having the time to eat that bothered him.

Eventually, Dawn arrived at the ruins. She stopped in front of them and took a long stare at each one. She had been here before, but didn't remember them being this big. Then her gaze travelled around the area. Some men were starting on a brick wall not far from where she stood. They recognized the Princess and greeted her kindly. Dawn waved back with that smile on her face again. She turned away and suddenly noticed a staircase that led underground. Since she couldn't see Ash anywhere, she figured that he might be underground. She made her way down slowly. It was rather dark so Dawn made sure she was watching carefully where she was going.

After the long winding staircase came to an end, Dawn immediately dropped the lunchbox as her eyes caught sight of something extraordinary. With a dazed look on her face, she made her way towards it. She knelt in front of it at look down to see a mysterious pattern on it. It was a large circle engraved on the hard floor. It had a figure in the centre with what looked like butterflies or leaves surrounding the person. It also had a message written around the outside of the circle.

It read: _"When life remains, memories will spread throughout the land in which the keeper must search for. If one holds the power that people have searched for, for thousands of years, then they shall have to search for both life and memories."_

As Dawn read the message over and over, something strange seemed to start flowing inside her. What could this truly mean?

_Ash's P.O.V_

I headed down the newly discovered staircase with a brightly lit lantern in my hand. I couldn't wait to see what was down here! The ruins are already amazing as they are but here…

Something interrupted my trail of thoughts when I reached the end of the staircase. There was a small room and in the centre sat…Dawn?!

"Dawn!" I yelled, running up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder all in one movement. I noticed both of her hands when on some sort of symbol on the ground. I stared at it, trying to figure out was it meant. The message around it didn't make any sense. Just then, something happened to Dawn. A strange light began to cover her and her long blue hair began to sway in a waft of warm air. But where was all this coming from? The light, that air? Suddenly, Dawn started talking, but her voice sounded nothing like the one I heard the other day. I then realized what she was saying.

"…then they shall have to search for both life and memories."

She was reading out that message on the floor. None of this was making sense! Dawn's acting weird, how did she get here in the first place? And what is all this? The ground suddenly began to shake. I lost my balance but quickly recovered as I saw Dawn not taking any notice. I reached for her and pulled her from the ground. The shaking stopped as soon as I did that. I glanced around, wondering what just happened. Then I looked at Dawn. Her beautiful blue eyes were closed as if she was asleep. Then something unexpected happened. Some things flew out of Dawn and disappeared through the wall above us. I managed to catch a glimpse of one of them even though there were so many. It looked like a feather. They all did. I frowned as I tried to put all the puzzle pieces together. Then I noticed that it was no time to do that! Dawn's body was getting colder by the minute for some reason. I hurried up the stairs carrying Dawn and running as fast as I could.

_Normal P.O.V_

When Ash reached the top of the staircase, he looked around and saw a large army of men surrounding the ruins. He became even more worried for Dawn's well-being. Ash then noticed the King and one of his workers, known as Reggie, running towards them. When he reached them, Reggie knelt beside Ash and touch Dawn's forehead for a few seconds. As he did this, Ash looked at Dawn with a worried expression only for his emotions to become worse when Reggie spoke.

"This isn't good." He said. "Seems like she getting cold. We'll take her inside the castle quick!"

Both were about to get up when Ash noticed something.

_Where did all these men come from? _He thought. A large group of men were suddenly surrounding them. None of them looked familiar only rather angry! Reggie realized too and notified the King who started to question them about why they were here.

All of a sudden, there was a small explosion not far away. All the men began running towards the ancient statues of Dialga and Palkia. Reggie noticed Ash's concern but told him to rush to the castle and that he would meet him there. Ash did as Reggie told him and ran quickly towards the castle. He was fearful on what was happening behind him at the ruins although he was much more frightened about what was wrong with Dawn. Reggie was right. Her body was getting colder so Ash continued to run at full speed hoping that Dawn would be alright.

**Chapter 4 has come to an end! Chapter 5 might be up if I can avoid getting stuck for ideas. Please review and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I believe that there is no grammar/spelling mistakes because I have triple checked on Word. :) Anyway, until next time! *waves goodbye***


	5. The Only Way To Save Her (Part 1)

**A/N: Hello! Here is Chapter 5! Long chapter in my opinion so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not _****own Pokémon, sadly.**

Chapter 5: The Only Way to Save Her (Part 1)

_Ash's P.O.V_

Once I reached the outside of the castle I immediately kicked the door open with one of my feet, still holding Dawn in my arms. I was getting really concerned because she didn't seem to be getting any warmer. I hoped Reggie would hurry; he said he would do his best to help.

I ran up a flight of stairs which led to a hallway. There were two doors on both walls that were on either side of me. I didn't waste time wondering which door led to which room. I opened the first door on my left and swiftly closed it behind me.

Luckily, it seemed to be a bedroom considering there was a rather large bed at the far end of the room. I rushed towards it and gently lay Dawn on the plush bed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she was sleeping but I was worried about her. What was wrong that she was so cold? I figured it must've had something to do with what happened back at the ruins when I spotted her. I'm sure Reggie will be able to see what's wrong; he's good at that stuff. I really hope it's nothing serious.

I glanced at Dawn one more time before walking slowly over to a window which was not far from the bed. I stared out of it thinking Reggie and the King must be on their way back since the chaos seemed to have stopped. They sure did a good job. Those people didn't look too friendly. The weird thing was…they all looked identical. Surely a large group like that couldn't all look-alike, could they?

A loud knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. As I headed towards it I saw out of the corner of my eye that Dawn was still in the same position as she was earlier.

When I opened the door I saw Reggie standing in front of me with the same look I had back at the ruins. I let him in, surprised that he knew where we were. I shouldn't have expected anything less though. He and I hurried over to the bed and Reggie placed two fingers on Dawn's forehead again. I waited slightly impatiently as he did this. When he had finished, he stood up and looked at me but he didn't look all that happy.

"Dawn doesn't seem too well. Do you know what happened to her?" He asked but I hesitated.

"I do know what happened but it's sort of a long story." I replied. I didn't want to spend time explaining it all. I just wanted Dawn to get better and things would go back to normal, as if nothing had happened.

_If that's what you really want._

I heard a voice in my head say. Not a voice I recognised but I was a little shocked by it. Since when did I start hearing things?

"All I want to know is if the Princess was hurt in any way." Reggie said causing me to jolt my head to look at him.

"No. She wasn't injured." I said.

He nodded and glanced at Dawn and then at me again. I suddenly grew anxious, thinking about what he might say. What was the matter with Dawn anyway? Was she…was she going to die? I shook my head furiously. No, I would never allow that to happen. Then Reggie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be fine." He said as if he just read my mind. "That is, if you go and see the Time Space Witch and does what she tells you." He added.

"…Time Space Witch?" I asked. I had never heard of that name before. I hoped it wasn't some sort of evil person who would threaten to destroy the world if I disobeyed her!

"Yes. She is the one who will be able to help Dawn and yourself, presumably." Reggie said. I nodded with a determined expression planted on my face. I'll do anything to save Dawn. I saw Reggie nod in Dawn's direction. "Then I shall send you there at once!"

I ran over to Dawn and picked her up once more. Reggie told me to stand in the centre of the room. He held out his hands and an eerie blue light surrounded them. A couple of seconds later, a circle appeared around Dawn and me. It looked very much like the symbol I had seen when I went underground and saw Dawn. I wasn't sure.

Reggie said something but it was all a murmur to me. My head was too crowded with thoughts of what might happen when we arrived at wherever the Time Space Witch happened to be.

The blue light began to completely surround Dawn and me and quick as a flash, we were no longer in the castle. We were no longer in Sinnoh.

.: ~ * ~ :.

_Normal P.O.V_

A man with brown spiky hair walked across the room and placed himself on the floor next to a woman who also had spiky hair although it was a light red colour. They both lived in the Kanto region in a house not far from the Pewter City Gym. Brock was the man's name. He was no longer the gym leader in Pewter City and instead had a different dream. He wanted to become a Pokémon Doctor. He was very close to becoming one but still needed a couple more years of studying. The only problem was, he wouldn't be able to find the time to do that. He decided to go and pay a visit to the Time Space Witch the other day. He had heard she granted wishes, but for a certain price. Brock wanted to achieve his dream more than anything, so he figured that a visit to the Time Space Witch should do him some good.

"You're going…now?" The girl sitting next to Brock asked.

Her name was Holly. Her red hair reached her shoulders and her eyes shined in the sunlight which shone through an open window. She was living with Brock and had been doing so ever since they met back in Hearthome City. She had temporarily run the gym for a few days at one point and had done a pretty good job of it. Holly had managed to keep her feeling for Brock a secret until late last year. To be truly honest, she hadn't kept quiet about it for very long. When she overheard one of Brock's brothers talking about how much he thought Brock liked Holly. That was when she decided to say something.

_Flashback_

_Holly was about to turn a corner towards the Pewter Gym when she heard someone muttering something. It sounded a lot like one of Brock's brothers to her, or maybe Brock himself! She decided to eavesdrop for now since she was rather bored._

_To her slight dismay, it was not Brock but it was her first guess instead. One of Brock's younger brothers was sat on a brick wall chatting to somebody who Holly didn't recognise. Holly still listened, just for fun._

_"Your older brother is amazing, you know! I heard he wants to become a Pokémon Doctor!" Holly heard a voice say. She giggled after hearing that. She thought so too! Holly peaked around at them again to see Brock's brother grinning._

_"Yeah, I want to become a Pokémon Doctor as well! But I think he likes someone…" The boy with Brock's spiky hair replied. Now Holly was becoming curious. Who was it? She knew Brock always went after the first pretty face he saw, even until now, but is there actually a certain someone?! Holly wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation because they were whispering. She stood up and sped off to find Brock. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brock's brother and his friend freeze in their position as she ran past them. Holly couldn't figure out why._

_Holly slammed open the door to the gym only to have the challenger and current gym leader stare at her awkwardly. She walked up to another one of Brock's brothers who was in the middle of a gym battle._

_"Where is your brother?" Holly hissed. She watched as he tilted his head to the side a bit._

_"Which one?"_

_"Brock, of course!" Holly said, smacking her forehead with her hand._

_Brock's brother pointed towards a door on the other side of the room. Holly followed where his finger was pointing with her eyes and nodded. She quickly thanked him and rushed towards the door. The battle continued behind her as she ran._

_It didn't take her very long to get there. Her feet stopped outside the door. Her eyes stared at the floor and she felt a pang of nervousness rush through her. Why was she feeling like this? Holly was always the cool and collected type of girl; nothing like this!_

_Her right hand slowly rose up towards the door. It began to shake slightly as it got closer and closer. It was millimetres away from the golden-coloured doorknob, but it suddenly froze in its place and Holly quickly moved her head upwards. The door opened and standing there was the person the redhead was looking for: Brock. With her hand still in the same place she stared up at the man in front of her. He closed the door behind and when he turned around, he noticed Holly standing there with a hand raised slightly in mid-air. Brock smiled at her._

_"Hey, Holly! Did you want me for something?" He asked. Holly blushed as she quickly moved her hand back to her side and did her best not to make eye contact._

_"Err…well, I need to- I mean, could you come with me f-for a moment?" Holly stuttered but her mood became better when she saw Brock nod his head. She began walking towards the door she had entered for what she thought seemed hours ago. Brock followed her and he then realized where they were going._

_"Is there something you want me to see at home?" He asked, slightly confused by what was going on._

_"Nope. I just have something to tell you…" Holly answered. They soon entered the house and Holly sat down on the floor. She gestured for Brock to do the same. She took a deep breath before speaking._

_"So, about that thing I wanted to tell you." She glanced from the floor to Brock, then to the floor again._

_ "Thing is…I really, um. How do I say this?! I just really like you." She said rushing the end of her speech. Holly squeezed her eyes shut not wanting rejection to kill her. She waited. Then something unexpected happened. She opened her eyes to look at Brock and she blinked when she realized what was happening._

_Brock was fidgeting in his place with heart-shaped eyes. He was saying a lot (very quickly) so Holly couldn't understand it. Holly only managed to figure out what he said last._

_"Isn't this wonderful?!"_

_Brock then let out a yelp of pain. Holly noticed a Croagunk crouched behind Brock with a purple-coloured hand. She figured that it had just used poison jab, just like in old times. So that means…Brock was happy about it?_

* * *

Brock smiled sadly at Holly. He placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yes, I am going now." He said. "But I promise I'll be back. Just take care of things for me here, please."

Holly nodded. "I-I'll see you off on your trip then."

Brock walked over to a nearby table and picked up a brightly coloured orb. Holly stared at it in amazement.

"I got given this by a Psychic Trainer who was passing by. He explained a lot about this, but I precisely how to get myself from here to… the Time Space Witch's location!" Brock said excitedly. It was true that he didn't want to leave his home, family or Holly behind but the future of his dream depended on him doing this. Holly nodded.

"What is it you have to do?" she asked.

.: ~ * ~ :.

"Ha! You really think these helpless _brats _would be able to defeat me?!" A confident sounding man exclaimed. The Johto region was crowded with evil-doers at the time and it was this man's job to take care of them.

"You're not laying a finger on _my _home, get it?" He said, bringing his sword down from above his head. His name was Gary, also the strongest of the Johto region. He was sent to deal with the enemy by Princess Leaf.

"Once again you didn't do as I asked, did you…Gary Oak?"

Gary turned around so that he faced the castle. He almost dropped his sword while doing it.

"Princess?" He said. He made his way into the castle wondering what the Princess could want this time. He walked proudly through the entrance to the castle.

"Every impudent slob who tried to sneak into the castle has been taken care of! How can you have a complaint about that?" Gary asked. He stopped a few feet away from where Princess Leaf stood. He heard a sigh come from Leaf.

"I asked you to avoid unnecessary death…weren't those my words?" Leaf asked sternly but calmly.

Gary frowned. "One of the first rules for me is to cut down those you attack you, Princess Leaf."

"I have never heard of such a rule!" Leaf said with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Aaah! Can't you just shut up?" Gary shouted, growing angry quickly. "Look, I want to be better than I am! I want to be the very best! That's why I fight." He rapidly explained. "If the enemy dies in the process, it's not _my_ worry!"

Leaf lowered her head to look at the ground. "True. You are the most powerful in all of Johto." Then a smile appeared on her face. "This means, there's only one thing left to do!"

Gary's eyes widened for a split second. "What?"

Just then, a glowing circle with a mysterious pattern in the middle appeared around Gary's feet.

"What the hell is this?"

"I'm sending to you to a completely different place." Leaf said with one hand out in front of her. She was the one who made the circle appear. Gary looked at her quizzically.

"You do want to get stronger, don't you?" Leaf asked but gave Gary no time to answer. "I am sending you to 'that person' who I think will be able to…help you with that. So now, I'll send you flying to another world."

"I don't want to fly!" Gary shouted. He hadn't noticed that he was slightly fading away.

"Ah, I almost forgot. You need one of my last arts." Leaf added. A circle fairly similar to the one surrounding Gary appeared on his forehead.

"What the- ?"

"It's a curse. It will prevent you from unnecessary death. For every one you kill, your strength will get weaker. I suggest you keep that in mind." Leaf said as she watched Gary thrash about in his place.

"What are you doing? Princess, stop it!" Gary managed to shot before he disappeared from where he stood all of a sudden. Leaf seemed happy with what she had done.

"His journey…has just begun."

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? Sorry of the OOC sections… Please tell me what you think! Review please! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
